This new rose plant originated as a seedling hybrid resulting from the crossing of an unknown seedling with pollen from a plant named `Scarlet Sunblaze` (unpatented) at my nursery at Watsonville, Calif. This particular seedling having been selected by me for propagation because of its vigorous growth habit, small compact size and profuse production of well balanced flowers of a pleasing color and propagation was done by met at Watsonville by means of cuttings with such pleasing success that such propagation was continued through several successive generations at Watsonville which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.